


Zoom Winchester is my daughter

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Comedy, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel's Ass, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Horny Dean Winchester, Husbands, Jealous Dean Winchester, Licking, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Name-Calling, Needy Castiel (Supernatural), Needy Dean Winchester, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zoom - Freeform, Zoom Meetings, Zoom conference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: "I can't fucking believe that you turned down the sex, hell turned down the morning SEX for your goddamn office emergency" Dean groans as Castiel coming out of the bathroom hurriedly."Babe, I said I'm so sorry about that, but you are aware that they can't get some decisions without me" Cas tries to convince Dean for the hundredth time now.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Zoom Winchester is my daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO au fic and I hope you like it lovelies 😍
> 
> My first language is not English but I'm trying my best. Please forgive me if there any mistakes 😇☺

"I can't fucking believe that you turned down the sex, hell turned down the morning SEX for your goddamn office emergency" Dean groans as Castiel coming out of the bathroom hurriedly.

"Babe, I said I'm so sorry about that, but you are aware that they can't get some decisions without me" Cas tries to convince Dean for the hundredth time now.

Dean Huff angrily.  
"Yeah whatever, but you better make it up to me soon," He said in a very serious voice as Cas tries to dress as quickly as possible.

"yes, I promise you, Dean. We can have fun as soon as I come back home" Cas says quickly pulling in his suit and pants before it getting more late.

**And their day started like this.**

Castiel working on a shitty company that happens to have a new management takeover for a while now. However, because of the covid 19 situations, he is currently working from home. but unfortunately, Cas has to go to the office sometimes because his company is struggling with the new management's shitty decisions.

It has been almost two days since they have had sex because Cas is so busy with his job. Today is the third day when he got an emergency call demanding to come to the office as soon as possible. And of course, without even not any Advance notice about it.

Today morning Dean is having his morning wood when Alpha starts to grind on his sweet and beautiful Omega's round and plump ass, who's sleeping in his arms, cuddling to his chest like a kitten. Dean is spooning him from his back and his omega is smelling so good as Cas's mouthwatering scent makes Dean's Alpha extremely horny. It doesn't matter where are they or what are they doing, Dean always craves for his omega in any circumstance.

So Dean starts to lick Cas's neck when Cas starts to moans in his sleep and pushes his ass into his Alpha's growing cock. Dean grin at his permission and trails his hand along Cas's clothed ass, between his glorious ass cheeks into that hidden, little precious hole, which already starts to soak with Omega's slick.

"Mmm well, well, well look what we got here. My beautiful omega is already so wet and ready for my knot aren't you baby?" Dean whispers licking on Cas's mating glad Playfully which of course earns a huge moaning from his omega who apparently waking up now.

"Alpha... Mmm," Castiel moans and bares his neck more for his Alpha and showing his submission to him.  
Dean's inner Alpha groans at that and starts to nibble and lick on Cas's mating gland more, rubbing it with his thumb meanwhile grinding his large and hard cock between Cas's ass cheeks.

"My perfect omega, always so good for me mmmm, god baby your scent..." Dean moans and snakes his fingers into Cas's pajama pants until his thumb meets Omega's slick soaked sloppy hole. He rubs on the rim with his thumb when Cas starts to whines as Dean's eyes turn red as his Alpha taking over him.

"God Cas, I know what you want and I'm gonna give everything that my omega wants. Mmm so good, my beautiful omega, I'm gonna fill you up so good and I'm gonna fuck that your tight, little pussy so hard..." Dean growlers lowly sucking a mark into Cas's neck, then licking it flat with his tongue.

"Dean..... Alphaaa.." Cas gasps with pleasure.

"You like that love? You like when my huge fat knot caught up inside your tight, little pussy so good, and I fucked your sloppy hole repeatedly until I release my seeds inside your well fucked hole? Making that tiny hole gaped and pretty open for me to take again. Buried inside you deep and full, and then fuck you again senseless, until I make sure you've been filled with my hot cum, and then knot you nicely? and pretty sure you will walk funny the next day, You love that babe?"

"Dean groans imagine his own words. Then he slowly inserts one digit into Cas's wet warm slick filled hole.

Cas immediately push his ass into the finger and starts to fuck himself but Dean chuckles and grabs Cas's hips keeping his ass shoving into his thick finger which buries inside his hole.

"Such a needy omega, aren't you now sweetheart?" Dean kisses Cas's earlobe and sucks.

"Dean..... Need more, aahh"

"You want more of my thick fingers baby?"

Dean inserts a second finger along with the first one as Cas bit his bottom lip with the need. There was nothing lot to prepare as Cas was already soaking with his slick so Dean decides Cas is ready to be fucked now.

"You ready for my fat cock baby?"

Dean moans before leaning in and kissing Cas's soft pink lips hungrily. Fingers still teasing Cas's hole, as Dean's hard cock hanging inside his pants angrily for the lateness. All it wants is to come out and disappear in the Omega's hole.  
Dean groans when he feels Cas sneaking his hand back and take his hard, throbbing cock out, touching the angry mushroom head.  
Dean's Alpha can't wait to bury deep inside of his Omega's wet, sloppy hole and knot him good and nice after fuck him to the mattress until he forgets about everything else. That was the plan before Cas's phone starts to ring. Cas ignores it as Dean quickly removes his pants taking out his big, cum leaking cock, not letting break the kiss.

But next second Cas's phone starts to ringing again and Cas opens his eyes to sneak into it. He moans before the breaking kiss.

"Babe, I'm really sorry but just give me a second, it's from the office and it must be an emergency, I will end it soon" Cas begs after checking the caller ID.

Dean groans but after a sharp eye roll, he pulls back from Cas and withdraws his hand from Cas's ass hesitantly.  
"Fucking office" He mutters under his breath. His cock leaking with precum and it's now rock hard.

Cas gave him an apologizing smile before answer the call.

It takes a while for Cas to explain to his Co-manager Balthazar, that he can't come office today as he was taking his annual leaves after working a full long week without taking a break. and besides, his heat is also due this week so he definitely should take this leave. He tries hard to deny the cancellation of his leave. But unfortunately, he has to let it go and agreed to the beg of his co-manager Balthazar, as he promised to come to office as soon as possible.

"What? Cas? Are you insane? We were in the middle of lovemaking, and you going to leave your Alpha in bed like this? Why in the world you agreed to that douche to come now?" Dean yells when his alpha growers because his Omega pulls away from him and gets out of the bed.

"Honey bee, I'm so, so, so sorry, but this is a real emergency. You know if I wouldn't go there and wouldn't fix things, there will be a huge amount of job losses of innocent employees, we don't need that right?" Castiel says taking his towel. Dean just rolled his eyes.

**That's how this started.**

Castiel never gets ready so fast to go to the office like today. Because he knows the sooner he goes to the office the sooner he can come back home.  
Cas fixes his tie for the last time before grabbing his beloved trenchcoat and then finally Cas gives his full attention to his extremely angry but still pouting boyfriend and sighs. His hard and angry cock is still up between his legs and Dean never wants to cover it up as he is showing off it like  
"Look what you did to me", and Cas knows that.

Cas sighs before leaning in and grabs his beloved boyfriend's face.

"Honeybun, I promise you. I'm going to come as soon as possible after the meeting gets ends. I promise you, and until that, please take care of this" Cas said tapping on Dean's cock head chuckling when Dean gasps and fake glares at him.

"And I promise you, I will let you take me anywhere you want to," Cas says as he knows how kinky Dean can be. Dean's pouty lips change a bit as he glances at Cas with raises eyebrows.

"Anywhere?"

"Yes love anywhere you want"

"How about on your home office table?" Dean smirks knowing that he finally checkmate Cas with that kink. Because Cas never let Dean do sex in his home office room before. Cas rolls his eyes as Dean finally caged him and he can't resist that anymore.

"Okay fine, on my office table" He groans, and Dean starts to smirks.

"One time on the table, the second time I'm gonna fuck you behind when you do your office paperwork" Dean demands.

"What? Dean... We can't"

"That's it, I'm not gonna negotiate with that" Dean interrupts and Cas took it's his time to accept the deal.

"Okay fine," He says rolling his eyes.

"Now give me a kiss because I'm already late for the meeting Dean," Cas says before pulling Dean into a chaste kiss and quickly pulls away making Dean pout again.

"What? Cas... At least kiss me with tongue before you leave me behind all hard and cold" Dean yells but even then Cas is running out of the door giggling like a kid.

"You are no cool Cas" Dean yells back. Then he remembers that he has to take care of his hard member now as he sighs. Then he takes his two fingers into his nose which was buried in Cas's hole a few minutes ago. and he inhales that mouth-watering scent of his Omega's slick. Then without letting that slick go wasted, he takes it into his mouth and hums, loving the sweet taste of his omega.  
After Dean satisfying with the scent and taste he wraps those long thick fingers which were now glistening with his saliva, around his shaft and starts to pressure himself rutting forward into his fist. He imagines all the ways he wants to take his boyfriend, all the dirty things he wants to do to his sweet omega, soon as after he came back home. But until then he releases his seeds into his hand screaming his mate's name.

**Author's Note:**

> So how's it?😍😇☺☺☺ please let me know 😍
> 
> And your big kudos and comments are mostly welcome 😍🌹


End file.
